Like a virgin!
by Maly B
Summary: "Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'être un ado…" Parole de Dean !
1. …when your heart beats next to mine !

**Hello guys!**

**Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fic destiel avec un peu de jus de citron!**

**C'était censé être une fic un peu rigolote mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce genre mdr**

**Le résumé ne vous révèle pas grand chose, je vous laisse donc découvrir le premier chapitre, **

**en espérant égayer votre curiosité héhéhé**

**PS: l'histoire se passe pendant la saison 8!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Voilà plus de deux bonnes heures que Sam était plongé sur l'écran de son laptop. Deux bonnes heures à chercher une mort suspecte dans les rubriques nécrologiques des quotidiens _onlines_. Le monde semblait aller plutôt bien, puisque personne n'était mort de façon douteuse. Aucun démon, aucune créature ni aucune sorcière ne semblaient impliqués dans le décès de dizaine et de dizaine de personne. La Mort faisait remplissait juste son quota habituel. Rien d'intéressant à l'horizon.

Sam aurait pu continuer à chercher une nouvelle affaire, il aurait pu tenter d'aider de quelque manière que ce soit Kevin à découvrir ce que la seconde épreuve divine lui réservait pour qu'il puisse enfin clôturer les Portes des Enfers. Sauf que voilà : Dean, allongé sur une des tables de la grande bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres, gigotait et soupirait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Un autre soupire et le plus jeune des Winchester referma hargneusement son laptop en pivotant vers son frère, le regard noir.

- **Tu vas arrêter ça ?! **

Dean cessa de gesticuler et lança un regard de chiot à Sam.

- **Hum ? Arrêter quoi ?**

- **Ca fait une heure que tu fiches rien, allongé sur la table, là. Va au moins dans ta piole, j'sais pas moi ! **

Dean descendit de la table en bois massif et croisa les bras.

- **On s'ennuie comme un rat mort, ici. Pas de démons, pas de nouvelles de Kevin et encore moins de Cas'… **

- **Alors profites-en pour m'aider à répertorier tous les livres des Hommes de Lettres,** lâcha Sam, las.

- **Tu m'as bien vu ? J'm'occupe pas de la paperasse, moi !**

- **Alors t'as qu'à… Je sais pas moi… Sortir ! Va prendre l'air, va faire un footing, va manger une tarte en ville… Fais ce que tu veux mais par pitié ****_fais quelque chose _****!**

Dean arqua un sourcil altier alors que son jeune frère bouillonnait sur place.

- **Du calme, Samantha. T'as tes règles ou quoi ?! **

- **DEHORS !**

- **Ça va, ça va… Je me tiens tranquille. Promis. **

Sam scruta un instant Dean, les yeux plissés, soupçonneux, puis il récupéra un gros livre en haut d'une des piles qui jonchaient sa table et se plongea dans sa lecture.

- **Qu'est c'que j'me fais chier quand même…** marmonna Dean.

- **Dean !**

- **J'me tais, c'est bon ! On est où, là ? A l'armée ?!... Sérieusement…**

Sam le gratifia d'un regard profusément assassin ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire définitivement taire… Pour le moment.

Une nouvelle demi-heure passa dans le silence le plus total. Le plus jeune des Winchester dévorait littéralement la masse d'informations que ce livre lui offrait. Le QG des Hommes de Lettres était une bénédiction !

- **Sam… ?**

Le susnommé se retint de se cogner la tête contre la table, désespéré. Il releva les yeux et remarqua que son frère s'était assis juste en face de lui. Mains jointes, Dean le regardait d'un air sévère.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean ?**

- **T'as déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Je veux dire… Une femme. Profondément. L'amour et tout ça, tu vois… ?**

- **T'es sérieux, là ? **pouffa Sam, surpris.

Il réfléchit cependant à la question car Dean semblait vraiment sérieux, pour le coup.

- **Euh… Je pense qu'avec Jess', c'était le cas. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **

- **Hum… Comme ça**, fit Dean en faisant papillonner son regard à travers la pièce.

Sam referma son livre d'un coup sec.

- **OK, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- **J'me demandais juste si j'avais déjà été amoureux…** **Et finalement, j'en ai conclu que non. Après tout, avec la vie qu'on mène, c'est pas évident. Mais… J'sais pas. J'me disais que ça pouvait être sympa de tenter une relation stable. **

- **Pardon ?**

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. _Dean _?! Une _relation stable _?! Et puis quoi encore…

- **Mec, faut vraiment qu'on trouve une affaire assez rapidement. Tu commences à divaguer. Depuis quand on fait des confessions sur l'oreiller, d'abord ? Je croyais que c'était « des trucs de filles », ce genre de conversation. **

- **Je m'ennuie. Faut bien que je me motive à faire quelque chose de ma vie quand on a aucune chasse de prévue ! **

- **Jusqu'ici tu te débrouillais très bien, pendant nos jours de repos. Je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Continue de chercher tes proies dans des bars miteux. Tu devrais y aller, d'ailleurs, ça va te ragaillardir un peu. **

Dean lui lança un regard faussement interloqué et haussa les épaules.

- **Quel frère tu fais, dis donc ! **

- **Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'on ne peut pas avoir de relations amoureuses stables, et tu le sais très bien. **

- **Ca a plutôt bien marché avec Amelia,** railla Dean, qui avait toujours cette histoire en travers de la gorge.

- **Oui, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne du service. On ne peut pas risquer de mettre la vie d'innocents en danger comme ça.**

- **Peut-être, mais y'a bien des couples de chasseurs ! Souviens-toi ! Isaac et Tamina !**

- **Tamara.**

- **Oui, voilà. Ils étaient mariés depuis des années, ils chassaient ensemble…**

- **Et Isaac est mort, je te rappelle. Tu veux quoi ? Te marier et être veuf quelques mois après ? Et moi dans tout ça ? T'y penses ? J'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle. Attend au moins qu'on scelle les Portes avant de penser à avoir une vie de famille !** s'énerva Sam.

Que croyait-il, son frère ? Qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour trouver l'amour de sa vie et que ladite personne accepterait de les suivre dans leurs chasses ? Il lui arrivait quoi, à Dean ?

- **C'était juste une idée comme une autre**, répondit le chasseur aux yeux verts.** J'en ai marre des histoires sans lendemain… J'pourrais me dégoter quelqu'un qui sait à propos des démons et tout le bazar, histoire que ce soit plus simple. **

- **Franchement, Dean, je commence à croire que l'enfermement te fait perdre la tête. Je te souhaite d'être heureux dans ta vie sentimentale. Mais tu crois pas qu'on a d'autres choses à faire avant ? **

- **Oui mais je voulais juste…**

Dean fut coupé par un bruissement familier. Avant même qu'il ne se retourne, une voix semblant sortir d'outre-tombe résonna derrière lui.

- **Bonjour Sam… Dean. **

Castiel s'avança vers eux en examinant la grande salle aux murs recouverts d'étagères. Son arrivée avait plongé une nouvelle fois la pièce dans un silence de mort. Les deux Winchester se regardaient comme si l'ange n'était pas vraiment réel.

- **On t'attendait plus, **dit finalement Sam.

- **J'ai eu un contretemps. Je ne pouvais pas vous joindre. J'ai appris que Kevin avait traduit une partie de la tablette ? **

- **Oui. On a pas mal de choses à te raconter, en fait.**

Sam arrêta de parler et reluqua son frère, les sourcils froncés. Dean avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, une main sur sa poitrine.

- **Dean ? Ça va pas ?**

Ce dernier secoua la tête et se passa une main sur le visage, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son frère et de l'ange. Il se leva, s'étira brièvement et tourna les talons, lâchant un « _j'ai besoin de prendre l'air_ » avant de s'éclipser, laissant les deux autres complètement décontenancés.

Dean sortit à l'air libre et respira un bon coup. Il posa une nouvelle fois une main sur son cœur, qu'il sentit battre la chamade. Il avait chaud, tout à coup. Malgré le froid ambiant de l'hiver, il étouffait. Sam avait peut-être raison. Ne rien faire pendant trois jours le rendait totalement déficient. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'arrivée de Castiel ? Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur ? Pourquoi cette colère incompréhensible ? Ces mains moites, ses jambes flageolantes ? Et cette illumination qu'il avait eu concernant Castiel ?

- **Je crois que j'suis malade**… souffla Dean, nauséeux.

* * *

**Voila pour le premier chapitre!**

**Alors, suite ou pas suite?**

**Dites moi tout!**

**Maly.**


	2. Gonna give you all my love, boy!

**Boooonjour!**

**Voici le chapitre 2, qui est un tout petit chapitre entre deux et qui servira de prétexte pour la suite des hostilités lol**

**Comme je l'ai dit à certaines d'entre vous, j'ai pris certaines libertés avec le personnage de Dean. Vous verrez, il n'est pas tout à fait**

**comme d'habitude lol Je trouvais intéressant d'essayer d'aller dans ce sens, pour une fois... Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir**

**ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Un énorme merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic et surtout à celles qui la commentent! Vous êtes au top!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- **Mange au moins la moitié! **

- **Je te dis que j'ai pas faim ! **

Dean lança un regard blasé à son frère. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette depuis le début du repas. Et même si c'était lui-même qui s'était chargé de préparer les hamburgers, il était écœuré rien qu'en les regardant.

- **Tu m'as fait le même cirque hier, Dean. Total : t'as rien mangé depuis deux jours. La chasse te manque à ce point que tu nous fais une grève de la faim ?** railla Sam.

- **Il est peut-être malade ? **suggéra Castiel, attablé avec les Winchester.

Sam avait insisté pour que l'ange séjourne un temps « chez eux », histoire de. Il pourrait peut-être leur être utile si jamais une chasse se présentait à eux. Sam ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, mais il ne comptait plus vraiment sur Dean, qui agissait assez étrangement ces derniers jours. Le chasseur avait même dissimulé de l'eau bénite dans un verre histoire de s'assurer que Dean n'était pas possédé. R.A.S : il semblait en parfaite maitrise de son corps. Mais pour son esprit, c'était toute autre chose…

- **Fichez-moi la paix, j'ai pas faim c'est tout**, bougonna Dean, tête baissée.

- **Arrête de faire l'enfant et tiens-toi correctement !**

- **Non mais ça va oui ?! Tu te prends pour maman ou quoi ? **S'écria Dean en tapant du poing.

- **Tu agis comme un gamin, je m'adapte, moi, **ironisa Sam, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Pendant que les deux frères se chamaillaient comme de coutume, Castiel s'était levé et se dirigea vers Dean. Il posa deux doigts sur son front et ferma un instant les yeux.

Ce geste fit taire instantanément les Winchester, et Dean se raidit, soudain paralysé pour une obscure raison. Puis, Castiel finit par rouvrir les yeux et planter son regard océan dans les émeraudes du chasseur.

- **Tu n'es pas malade**, déclara l'ange en trenchcoat.

- **J-je…euh…Ouais… !** bredouilla Dean.

Sam n'avait rien perdu de cet échange et un large sourire illumina son visage.

- **Castiel, tu veux bien nous laisser un instant ?** lui demanda-t-il sans lâcher des yeux son frère, qui, lui, était noyé dans ceux de l'ange.

Sans aucun commentaire, Castiel se dématérialisa.

- **Ca fait des années qu'on le connait et c'est à peine maintenant que tu te réveilles ? Je commençais sincèrement à perdre espoir !**

Dean observa son frère sans comprendre.

- **De quoi tu parles ?**

- **De Castiel, pardi ! Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que t'étais raide dingue de lui ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as parlé de faire ta vie avec quelqu'un la dernière fois ? **

- **Mais ça va pas ! **S'exclama Dean. **_Castiel ? _****Franchement Sammy, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. **

Sam haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant et s'adossa contre le siège de sa chaise.

- **C'est pas comme si c'était impossible, hein…** fit-il remarquer.

- **Arrête, on parle de Cas', là ! C'est pas parce que… C'est… Je suis pas comme ça, merde à la fin.**

Le plus jeune des Winchester éclata de rire.

- **Tu plaisantes ?... Dean, tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge ! J'vois pas où est le problème ! Et puis bon, t'es g…**

- **La ferme ! Tu m'as juré de pas me foutre d'étiquettes !**

- **Mais c'est pas un secret ! Faut arrêtez avec ça. Je t'aimerai toujours, Dean, même si t'es gay.**

- **Etre joyeux est une mauvaise chose pour toi, Sam ?** fit la voix de Castiel à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les deux frères sursautèrent et se tournèrent en même temps vers l'ange, raide comme un piquet dans un coin de la grande salle.

- **Cas', on n'avait pas vraiment fini de parler, **dit Sam alors que l'ange le regardait sans trop comprendre.

- **Mais tu m'as juste demandé de partir un « instant »…**

- **Donc tu as tout entendu ? ** S'enquit Dean en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

- **Non, je viens juste d'arriver.** **Mais pourquoi tu aimerais moins ton frère s'il était moins « gai », Sam ?**

- **Non, Cas' : homo,** le corrigea ce dernier, amusé.

- **Ah.**

Dès le départ, Castiel avait remarqué que Dean était légèrement différent des autres. Il semblait préférer la compagnie des hommes plutôt que celle des femmes et d'après les dires de Sam, Dean était un vrai « _coureur_ » qui ne pensait qu'avec son « _deuxième cerveau_ ». N'ayant pas vraiment compris cette référence, l'ange n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Dean aimait les hommes mais Castiel ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça impliquait. Il n'était pas dupe pour autant. Après quelques années passées sur Terre, il commençait à assimiler certaines choses. Cependant, contrairement à Sam, Dean ne leur avait jamais parlé d'une de ses « relations ». Et même si Dean ne cachait absolument pas son orientation sexuelle, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais raconter quoi que ce soit sur ces expériences amoureuses.

- **Je disais juste à mon frère qu'homo ou pas, je l'aimerai toujours quand même, ** reprit Sam en lançant des regards appuyés à Dean.

- **Bien ! **S'exclama Dean en se leva brusquement. ** Maintenant que tout ça est clair, si on allait en ville ! Je suis sûr qu'on va tomber sur une affaire !**

- **On y a déjà été ce matin**, fit Sam, **mais pourquoi tu n'irais pas te balader… avec Castiel… **

Dean sera la mâchoire, se retenant de se jeter sur son frère pour le faire taire.

- **Je peux t'accompagner en ville, Dean**, acquiesça Castiel, voyant bien que l'ambiance était un peu tendue. **Je t'attends dehors.**

Puis, il disparut une nouvelle fois alors que Sam se frottait les mains, content de lui.

- **On a oublié d'acheter du gros sel, ce matin. Raison de plus pour aller faire un tour !**

- **Tu vas me le payer, Sammy.**

- **Allez, va ! Tu me remercieras une fois que Castiel sera à tes pieds !**

De mauvaise humeur, Dean récupéra son blouson en cuir, toutefois décidé à aller faire un tour dehors.

- **Hé ! Dean ! **Appela Sam alors qu'il était déjà à la porte.

- **Quoi encore ?**

- **J'espère juste que tu ne traiteras pas Castiel comme le reste de tes conquêtes… Bonne chance !**

Alors que Sam lui souriait à pleines dents, Dean, bouillonnant, alla rejoindre l'ange.

Il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir se balader avec ce mec… cet ange… qui le rendait si mal à l'aise depuis quelques temps maintenant.

- **Je vais l'étriper ! **

- **Ton frère ?**

Dean se figea face à Castiel, et toute sa colère s'évapora.

- **Euh…Oui…Non ! Bon ! On y va ou on plante la tente ?!**

Après tout, Sam avait peut-être eu raison de pousser son frère à aller en ville avec l'ange. C'était peut-être une chance pour Dean de passer le cap des conquêtes d'un soir…

* * *

**Le chapitre 3 sera posté dans la semaine je pense! **

**La fic sera assez courte et assez légère, j'espère que ça vous plait!**

**Alors, à votre avis, qu'est ce que Dean va faire?**

**Maly.**


	3. …You're so fine, and you're mine!

**Les choses s'accélèrent, les amis!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Et j'en profite pour remercier Marian, Gab, Barjy, Orange-sanguine, Eliida, ,TalkativeChibiko, Yakusokuyumi, Padackles21 et Sarahkristall pour leurs reviews qui me font énormément plaisir et merci aux followers! Vous êtes ma motivation! JE VOUS AIIIIIME!  
**

* * *

La route en direction de la ville était déserte. C'était une ligne droite, étendue sur plusieurs kilomètres, traversant une petite forêt puis des champs à perte de vue. Dean observait du coin de l'œil son ami, assis à côté de lui et arborant toujours cette même expression… inexistante. Non, franchement… Sam avait tout faux ! Castiel n'avait rien de désirable. Il était aussi frigide qu'une nonne et ses vêtements, un chouïa trop larges pour lui, lui donnait l'air d'un comptable. Soit l'air d'un type mortellement ennuyeux. Et ce regard, toujours sérieux… Avec ces yeux d'un bleu irréel… Electrisant… Et cette bouche qui n'attendait qu'à être…

Dean donna un violant coup de volant et pilla en plein milieu de la route, leur évitant de plonger sur le bas-côté. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu qu'il venait d'arriver à une intersection et il avait bien failli les tuer tous les deux.

- **Merde !** ronchonna-t-il.

Castiel le contemplait avec inquiétude alors que Dean reprenait la route.

- **Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu souhaiterais me parler, Dean ?**

Ce dernier blêmit et sentit son cœur s'emballer. « _Calme-toi, Dean… Ça devient ridicule ! »._

- **Euh… Non, pas vraiment… **

- **Tu as l'air contrarié, pourtant. **

Mais oui ! C'était donc ça ! Dean était contrarié. Castiel ne leur avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis des semaines, donc Dean était contrarié ! Rien à voir avec un quelconque béguin d'adolescent ! Le chasseur se mit à sourire, soulagé, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter un peu plus l'ange.

Castiel posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule droite de Dean. Son sourire s'effaça instantanément et il sentit à ce contact un courant électrique lui parcourir le corps et venir se loger dans son cœur.

- ** C'est à cause de ton frère et du fait qu'il se soit engagé à fermer les Portes des Enfers ?** se hasarda Castiel qui ne lâcherait visiblement pas l'affaire.

Pour seule réponse, l'ange eut droit à un grognement et à un raclement de gorge.

Dean ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Castiel le rendait complètement fou. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années ? C'était une très bonne question. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était la suite logique de leur relation. L'homme et l'ange étaient liés à jamais… Il fallait bien qu'un jour où l'autre ce genre de chose arrive. Et si Dean n'avait pas été homo ? Il réfléchit un moment à cette question silencieuse et en conclu que même hétéro, il aurait fini par jeter son dévolu sur l'ange. Parce que Castiel était tellement obnubilant, tellement… spécial… Qui résisterait à un charme pareil ? Castiel _était_ désirable. Le chasseur se prit à imaginer l'ange nu sous son trench et il sentit ses joues rougir. Il secoua vivement la tête. Il ne devait rien tenter avec Castiel. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait pour règle d'or de ne jamais s'attacher à ses conquêtes et s'appliquait à oublier leur nom dès que possible. Avec Castiel c'était totalement différent. Il ne pourrait pas l'oublier puisque l'ange faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, maintenant. Il ne devait pas lui faire ça… Mais il en avait tellement envie.

- **Bordel !** souffla-t-il. **J'ai l'impression d'être un ado ! **

- **Pourquoi ? **

Dean avait un instant oublié que Castiel était à côté de lui. Il déglutit, essaya de se concentrer du mieux qu'il put sur la route, et, le cœur battant, tenta le tout pour le tout.

- **_Tuveuxbienallerboirunverreav ecmoi_****… ?! **bafouilla-t-il sans lâcher la route des yeux.

- **Euh… Je suis désolé Dean…**

- **OK, bon laisse tomber, oublie.**

- **Non, je veux dire… Je n'ai rien compris… Tu as parlé trop vite. **

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'ange, qui le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure face à cette vision tellement… angélique !

- **Hum… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ? Tous les deux.**

- **Bien sûr.**

Castiel esquissa un sourire qui enchanta Dean. Soudain, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer : Dean n'avait jamais vraiment eu de rencard, auparavant. Il était incontestablement le Dieu de la drague et il arrivait toujours à embobiner ses coups d'un soir. Mais cette fois, il refusa de faire passer Castiel pour une simple conquête. Il ferait ça en bon et due forme. Cependant, il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre et c'est légèrement anxieux qu'il se gara sur le parking d'un bar du centre-ville.

Une bière à la main, Dean reluquait Castiel, qui, lui, observait les alentours. Lorsque le silence se fit pesant, l'ange décida de briser la glace.

- **C'est un endroit agréable… **

- **Hum.**

« _Allez, Dean ! Dis quelque chose d'intéressant ! »_

- **T'as changé de cravate ?... On dirait qu'elle est plus claire qu'avant.**

_« Ah bah génial !... Quelle ambiance !"_

- **Non, c'est toujours la même.**

- **Ah…**

Sérieusement, comment les gens faisaient pendant un rencard ?! Dean était complètement à l'ouest. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. Ce fichu ange lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens !

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne parle. Ils se contentaient de se lancer des regards furtifs, limite timides. Même Castiel avait un mal fou à se détendre face à ce Dean au comportement inhabituel.

- **Tu es sûr que ça va, Dean ?... D'habitude, tu parles beaucoup plus… **fit-il, hésitant.

- **Oui hum… C'est parce que… Parce que… Je suis un peu fatigué, ces derniers temps. **

- **Nous devrions rentrer, alors. Sam va s'inquiéter. **

- **Non ! Enfin je veux dire… Non… Ça va… **

Silence, encore. Dean devait vraiment faire quelque chose sans quoi il sentait bien que Castiel allait lui échapper.

Le chasseur posa ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains, se penchant légèrement vers Castiel.

- **En fait, je…**

- **Bonjour, bonjour, messieurs ! **S'exclama une vieille femme, coupant la parole à Dean.

Elle avait les bras chargés de roses et un sourire rayonnant fendant son visage marqué par les années. Sans doute avait-elle trouvé parfaits clients.

- **Une petite rose pour les amoureux ?** minauda-t-elle alors que la moitié des clients s'étaient retournés vers le petit couple.

- **Manquait plus qu'ça… **soupira Dean en se massant les tempes. **Ecoutez, madame, on est pas…**

- **Vos roses sont vraiment magnifiques**, dit Castiel en touchant du bout des doigts les pétales rouges. **Elles sentent divinement bon. **

- **Elles viennent d'être cueillies, mon petit !... Tenez, c'est pour vous. Cadeau de la maison ! Vous êtes tellement mignons, tous les deux !**

La femme tendit une rose à l'ange, qui la gratifia d'un sourire infiniment reconnaissant alors que Dean se tassait un peu plus sur sa chaise en jetant des regards mauvais à tous les curieux.

- **Vous avez touché le gros lot !** murmura la vendeuse de roses à Dean, avant de s'en aller.

La Terre entière semblait vouloir pousser Castiel dans les bras de Dean ! _« C'est une grosse blague »_, se dit-il intérieurement, doutant un peu plus de ses réelles intentions envers l'ange.

- **Tirons-nous d'ici**, décida le chasseur aux yeux verts.

Dean marchait d'un pas pressé, Castiel sur ses talons.

- **On va bien trouver une chasse à faire dans cette fichue ville !**

- **Pourquoi es-tu en colère, Dean ?**

- **Je ne suis PAS en colère ! **

Il s'était retourné, un doigt pointé sur l'ange.

- **Et arrête de sentir cette fleur, t'es ridicule ! **

- **Cette femme a eu la gentillesse de me l'offrir sans même que je la paye… **

- **Ouais bah on est passé pour quoi, hein ?!**

Dean avait beau être ce qu'il était, il n'en demeurait pas moins macho. Les fleurs, les diners aux chandelles… Très peu pour lui. Où peut-être était-il jaloux de cette femme qui avait eu le droit à un si beau sourire de la part de l'ange… « _Tsseuh ! Jaloux de quoi, d'abord ?! »_.

- **On rentre**, ordonna Dean d'un ton sec.

Le trajet fut ponctué par les grognements de Dean, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe, alors que Castiel n'osait plus rien dire.

Une fois arrivées dans le repère des Hommes de Lettres, Sam n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son frère s'enfermait déjà dans sa chambre. Le plus jeune des Winchester se tourna vers Castiel en l'interrogeant du regard et remarqua la rose dans ses mains.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **questionna-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Castiel hocha les épaules.

- **Une vendeuse de fleurs m'a offert cette rose et Dean a voulu partir… Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi… **

Sam devina instantanément ce qu'il avait dû se passer et se retint de rire.

- **Ton frère semble très tourmenté depuis quelques jours. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?**

- **Demande à Dean, Cas'. Ça ne me regarde pas, j'imagine… **

L'ange acquiesça. Il était le gardien de cet homme, et si quelque chose n'allait pas, il devait s'en informer au plus vite pour pouvoir aider Dean à surmonter ses problèmes. Castiel devait se faire pardonner de toutes ses fautes de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n'avait pas été l'ami le plus conciliant ces dernières années… Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait que Dean se détourne de lui.

En un claquement de doigt il se retrouva dans la chambre que le chasseur avait investie, bourrée d'armes en tout genre. Typiquement Dean.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs était allongé de tout son long sur le ventre, la tête dans ses bras. Castiel s'assit au bord du lit.

- **Qu'est c'que tu veux ? **bougonna ce dernier sans se tourner.

- **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

Le chasseur attendit quelques secondes avant de se retourner et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit.

- **C'est une question piège ?** s'enquit-il, soupçonneux.

- **Un de mes frères m'a un jour conseillé de m'impliquer un peu plus dans mes relations avec les humains pour mieux les comprendre, alors je m'exécute. Ce qui n'est finalement pas très utile. En te sondant je vois bien que tu es en bonne santé. Cette question était superflue, mais j'ai un certain respect pour les coutumes humaines, alors je te l'ai quand même posée. Il n'y a aucun piège dans cette question et Sam m'a dit que je devais parler avec toi si je voulais savoir si tu allais vraiment bien. Donc je suppose que ta tourmente ne résulte en rien d'un quelconque mal physique. **

Dean avait écarquillé les yeux.

- **Tu me fascines des fois**, railla-t-il.

- **N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, Dean. Je commence à te connaître.**

Le chasseur se sentit toute chose à cette simple révélation. Comme si le simple fait que Castiel avoue cela à Dean les rapprochait un peu plus. C'était le cas, en un sens. Et Dean commençait à très bien connaître son ange, également. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir eu une réponse à sa question. L'ainé des Winchester soupira, pris de court.

- **Je sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, Cas'. C'est un peu le fouillis dans ma tête. **

- **Dis les choses comme elles te viennent.**

- **… **

- **Parle-moi, Dean. **

Ce dernier tilta. Il a avait demandé la même chose à l'ange quelques temps après leur retour du purgatoire.

- **J'ai appris avec le temps que les non-dits ne résolvaient rien, **continua Castiel. **Et si jamais je peux f…**

Avant même que Dean n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences, il se retrouva bouche contre bouche avec un Castiel pétrifié sur place, volant sa respiration.

Un baiser dur, loin d'être tendre ni même romantique. Un baiser rageux, désespéré. Le genre de baiser qui coupait littéralement le souffle.

Dean relâcha la cravate de Cas' qu'il avait tenu fermement pour plonger sur ses lèvres et s'écarta de l'ange, la respiration haletante.

Castiel lui jeta un regard perdu, limite apeuré et se dématérialisa la seconde d'après.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, Dean frappa le lit du poing et jura de colère.

* * *

**Dur dur d'écrire quelque chose de léger et d'un peu comique lol**

**A très vite pour la suite!**

**Maly qui vous aime! (je crois que vous avez compris que je suis in love de vous mdr)**


	4. Touched for the very first time! Part 1

**Eh oui, c'est encore moi!**

**Je carbure en ce moment lol**

**Petite dédicace à Orange-Sanguine, qui devrait se reconnaître dans une des phrases de ce chapitre héhéhé**

**Merci un million de fois à mes revieweuses d'amour, mes followers et les lecteurs discrets qui font monter mes stats! = D**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Dean hésita avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Castiel. Mais au point où il en était, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. D'un pas rapide, il s'élança dans les couloirs du QG des Hommes de Lettres, trébuchant à maintes reprises dans sa précipitation. Il arriva en catastrophe dans la bibliothèque, occupée par Sam comme à l'accoutumée.

Son jeune frère se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil curieux. Dean était essoufflé et son regard trahissait la panique. Ni une, ni deux, Sam s'était levé, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dean ?!**

Ce dernier posa les mains sur ses genoux, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

- **C-Cas… **haleta-t-il.

- **Quoi ?**

- **Castiel ! Il est où ?!**

Sam le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- **Euh… Je l'ai envoyé te voir pour que vous discutiez. T'avais pas l'air bien en rentrant. Il est pas venu te voir ?**

- **Il est venu, **confirma le chasseur en se demandant s'il devait annoncer à Sam qu'il avait embrassé Castiel et que ce dernier avait carrément flippé.

« _J'embrasse mal ou quoi ? »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Dean.

La grimace qu'il fit ne passa pas inaperçue.

- **Vous vous êtes disputés? **

- **Tu dis ça comme si on était des gamins !**

- **Dean… **

- **Il est pas passé par là, donc ?**

Sam fit non de la tête et regarda son frère s'élancer une nouvelle fois dans sa course folle, direction la sortie du bâtiment. Le benjamin se rassit en esquissant un sourire indulgent. Il fallait bien avouer que cette histoire entre Dean et Castiel mettait un peu d'action dans leur vie, inhabituellement tranquille ces derniers temps.

A la seconde où Dean sortit à l'air libre, Castiel se matérialisa devant Sam, qu'il fit sursauter.

- **Ah, Cas' ! Dean te cherche !**

Le susnommé jeta des coups d'œil inquiets à droite puis à gauche, avant de se détendre légèrement.

- **Je ne suis pas là**, murmura-t-il à l'adresse du jeune Winchester.

- **Calme-toi, Dean est sorti. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'évites ?**

Castiel s'assit sur une des chaises, face à Sam, dos raide et mains jointes, tête baissée.

- **Puis-je te parler en toute franchise, Sam ?**

- **Evidemment ! **

- **… Dean… Il a agi bizarrement aujourd'hui, comme tu le sais. J'ai essayé de le faire parler, tout à l'heure, mais au lieu de ça, il… **

La panique regagna le visage de l'ange, qui planta son regard trop bleu sur Sam.

- **« Il … » ?** répéta Sam, perplexe.

- **Il m'a… Il m'a… C'est très embarrassant, Sam.**

- **Ne me dis pas qu'il t'as… ****_embrassé _****? **

Castiel acquiesça, baissant une nouvelle fois la tête.

Sam ne dit rien pendant un moment, essayant de trouver des mots rassurants. Comment expliquer à Castiel qu'à partir du moment où Dean jetait son dévolu sur vous, vous étiez fichu ? Il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire peur… mais après réflexion, si Dean avait juste voulu que Castiel figure sur son tableau de chasse, il l'aurait déjà fait passer à la casserole depuis longtemps… Non, ce n'était pas ça. Dean semblait vraiment tenir à l'ange. D'où son comportement étrange. Sam soupira.

- **Ecoute, Castiel… Tu connais Dean… Il est un peu… Un peu brutal. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, ****_comme d'habitude,_****et que maintenant il veut juste s'excuser. **

- **Mais pourquoi m'aurait-il… embrassé…? **Rougit Castiel, déconfit, sentant encore les lèvres du chasseur contre les siennes.

- **Je pense que tu devrais plutôt avoir cette discussion avec lui.**

- **Aide-moi juste à comprendre, Sam. S'il te plait.**

Le regard suppliant de l'ange finit d'achever Sam, qui se mordit la langue. Il s'était juré de ne pas se mettre dans les histoires de son frère. Il voulait juste que Dean ouvre les yeux sur Castiel, rien de plus !

- **J'ai l'impression d'être dans un des épisodes de …** fit-il non sans amusement. **Très bien… Eum… Cas… Est-ce que tu… Comment dire ?... Est-ce que tu aimes Dean ?**

- **Bien sûr. Je vous aime tous les deux. **

L'expression neutre sur le visage de Castiel indiqua à Sam que la tâche allait s'avérer ardue.

- **Non, je veux dire… Est-ce que pour toi, il serait envisageable d'aimer Dean comme… Bah comme un homme aime une femme, en fait. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? **

Castiel plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- **Dean m'a embrassé parce qu'il m'aime comme un homme aime une femme ?**

- **Je suppose, oui. **

- **Mais comment est-ce qu'on sait si on aime comme un homme aime une femme ? **

Sam inspira profondément et se massa l'arête du nez un instant.

- **Je sais pas si pour les anges ça marche comme pour les humains, Cas'. Qu'est-ce que t'as ressenti quand Dean t'a embrassé ?**

Castiel médita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- **De la surprise, d'abord. De l'incompréhension… De la peur, sans doute. **

- **Pourquoi de la peur ?**

- **Je… Je ne sais pas. Dean avait l'air d'être… Quelqu'un d'autre. C'était très embarrassant. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches physiquement parlant, puisque je devais respecter son espace vital comme il l'a toujours souhaité. **

Cette petite révélation fit tilt à Sam. Pourquoi Dean s'était « éloigné» de Castiel en lui demandant de ne jamais l'approcher de trop près ? L'aimait-il déjà inconsciemment ? Avait-il peur de ses sentiments, qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais éprouvé à l'égard de quiconque ? Tout semblait très clair pour Sam, à présent. Son frère était définitivement et indéniablement amoureux.

- **Sam ? **souffla Castiel pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

- **Dean doit être fou amoureux de toi, si tu veux mon avis.**

Autant dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. L'ange comprendrait peut-être plus vite.

- **Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je… Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, Sam !** paniqua Castiel à cette annonce.

- **Pose-toi la question de savoir si tu es prêt à accepter son amour pour toi. Et si tu es prêt à lui rendre, bien sûr. Si c'est pas le cas, c'est pas très grave, hein. Ne balise pas. Dean est un grand garçon, et il est trop fier pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il s'en remettra… D'une certaine façon. **

Castiel acquiesça, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins troublé. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se dématérialisa, laissa Sam une nouvelle fois seul.

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel étoilé. Dean avait passé la soirée à appeler Castiel, sans résultat aucun. S'avouant finalement vaincu, il était allongé sur le capot de l'Impala et regardait les étoiles briller dans le ciel noir, une pointe au cœur le gênant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, et que l'ange restait introuvable. Dean pensa alors qu'il n'était peut-être pas fait pour aimer. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Cas', et il n'avait jamais été très tendre avec ses conquêtes. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais trouvé de réconfort dans les bras des hommes avec qui il avait pu coucher. Il se contentait juste d'assouvir ce besoin animal qui le rongeait. Un besoin inévitable de sexe, pour se sentir vivant et oublier tous ses soucis pendant quelques heures. Mais aujourd'hui il voulait plus. Et ce désir le dérangeait fortement puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à y faire abstraction. Pendant toutes ces années il s'était voilé la face, mais depuis son petit séjour au Purgatoire, tout avait changé.

- **Aaaah !** s'écria-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. **Arrête d'y penser Dean, ça devient ridicule ! **

- **J'ai souvent remarqué que les humains se parlaient à eux-mêmes, parfois…** fit une voix à quelques pas de lui.

Dans la surprise, Dean avait sursauté et perdu l'équilibre. Il se vautra comme une crêpe contre le sol terreux. Castiel se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, mais Dean se déroba.

- **Ça va ! **aboya-t-il en époussetant son pantalon.

Une chose était sûre : le Dean bougon et grincheux avait vite refait surface.

- **Je suis désolé de t'avoir surpris, Dean,** tenta l'ange, tête baissée.

- **Ça va, j'ai dit ! On va pas en faire toute une histoire !**

Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à regagner le bâtiment des Hommes de Lettres, Castiel le retint par la manche, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Il pivota vers l'ange, un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension au creux du l'estomac.

- **Il faut qu'on parle, Dean.**

A ces mots, Castiel s'assit sur le capot de l'Impala et invita le chasseur à en faire de même. Il avait vu ça à la télé. Généralement quand un personnage disait « _il faut qu'on parle_ », il s'asseyait. Autant faire comme les humains, histoire de mettre à l'aise Dean.

A contrecœur, le jeune homme rejoignit l'ange et s'assit à ses côtés, réticent. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas Castiel qui entama la conversation.

- **Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais pas dû. **

- **J'accepte tes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû fuir comme je l'ai fait également. J'en suis désolé. **

- **Ouais ! C'est pas bien de prendre ses ailes à son cou !... Excuses acceptées…** marmonna Dean.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois. Une habitude, ces derniers temps!

- **N'as-tu rien à me dire ?** finit par demander Castiel. **Je suis prêt à tout entendre, Dean.**

Son ton était encourageant. Et visiblement, Castiel avait parlé à Sam et il comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Dean. Mais est ce que Dean allait se jeter à l'eau ? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine pour lui, qui n'avait jamais eu aucune attache si ce n'est celle de son petit frère ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à assumer ses sentiments ? Etait-il prêt à perdre Castiel à cause de tout ça ?

Castiel posa une main sur celle de Dean, qui la retira instantanément par réflexe.

- **Désolé**, souffla Castiel sur un ton à peine audible.

- **Ne t'excuse pas… C'est moi l'imbécile dans cette histoire… J'sais pas c'qui m'arrive… **

- **Est-ce que tu as des sentiments à mon égard, Dean ?**

Dean rit nerveusement, mal à l'aise.

- **C'est quoi, ça ? Un épisode de Dr. Sexy ? **plaisanta-t-il plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

- **Sam a fait la même réflexion tout à l'heure. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi Dr. Sexy est impliqué dans cette affaire. **

- **Ecoute, mec… **commença Dean après un moment. **Tu fais partie de la famille. Je veux pas… T'es mon pote, quoi ! J'veux pas… te perde. Après tout c'qu'on a traversé, je veux pas te perde encore une fois. **

- **Pourquoi devrais-je partir ? **

- **Raaah !** souffla Dean. **C'est toujours compliqué avec toi, hein ? Je veux dire par là que je veux pas que mes sentiments pour toi t'éloignent de moi. Je veux pas que cette histoire coupe court à notre amitié. On a besoin de toi, Cas'. **

- **Tu as des sentiments pour moi, alors ? **

- **J'ai jamais dit ça ! **se défendit Dean.

Le sourire qui traversa le visage de l'ange troubla le chasseur au plus haut point. Il se sentit bêtement rougir et il détestait être mis à nu comme ça. Enervé, il se tourna légèrement pour faire dos à Castiel. Au bout d'un temps, cependant, il reprit sa position initiale.

- **T'es pas obligé d'accepter mes s… Enfin tu vois. **

- **Dean, pourquoi me dis-tu toujours ce que je dois faire ou non ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, certes. Mais laisse-moi au moins une chance de comprendre tes états d'âmes ! Laisse-moi une chance de savoir si un ange est capable de faire face à ça. **

Dean l'avait regardé sans piper mot. Il était censé répondre quoi, maintenant ?

- **Si tu veux que je te fasse une déclaration d'amour, compte pas sur moi !**

- **Non… Je veux juste savoir…**

Sans finir sa phrase, Castiel s'approcha de Dean, aussi apeuré que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du chasseur. Il s'approchait lentement, il hésitait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment si prendre mais il devait le faire, pour _savoir._ Dean s'était raidi et ne l'aidait pas du tout. Son cerveau s'était complètement déconnecté à partir de l'instant où l'océan de l'ange avait noyé son regard.

Timidement, Castiel pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Dean et ferma les yeux, retenant sa respiration. Ce baiser chaste foudroya Dean, qui se sentit fondre littéralement. Il s'écarta cependant de Castiel en lui tenant les épaules.

- **Respire, Cas'. Tu vas t'évanouir sinon… **

Ce dernier inspira un bon coup l'air qui lui avait manqué et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette situation était tellement bizarre !... Ils étaient assis sur le capot de la Chevrolet, à la belle étoile, échangeant un premier_ vrai baiser_. Comme des ados.

- **Laisse-moi faire…** tenta Dean en passa une main sur le cou de Castiel, dont la panique reprenait rapidement le dessus.

Il le tira doucement à lui et embrassa ses lèvres le plus délicatement possible, pour ne pas le brusquer.

- **Respire…** souffla Dean contre sa bouche.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre l'ange qui commençait peu à peu à se détendre. Il sentait ses muscles se relâcher et il profita de cet instant pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche en lui mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure. La respiration de Cas' se fit haletante alors que Dean mêlait sa langue à la sienne avec toujours plus d'insistance. Toujours plus de passion.

Néanmoins, Dean rompit ce contact au bout d'un moment. Tout beau rêve avait une fin, non ?

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'ange, il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de se jeter sur lui. A cet instant il avait un regard si érotique… Appel suppliant à des vices qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais que son corps demandait. Un appel trahi par ce regard à s'en damner !

Illusion de la nuit, sans doute… C'est ce que Dean avait pensé.

- **Alors ? **risqua-t-il pourtant. **Ça t'a pas trop rebuté ? **

- **J'ai cette sensation dans tout le corps… **répondit innocemment Castiel. **C'était « électrisant ». **

Dean sourit. Mais c'était un sourire triste malgré tout. Ah ! Ces amours à sens unique ! Il ne pensait pas en être un jour victime… Et pourtant...

Une semaine passa depuis cette nuit sur le capot de l'Impala. Une semaine durant laquelle Castiel avait de nouveau disparu. « _Affaires à régler »_ avait-il dit. Et après cette fameuse nuit, ils n'avaient plus reparlé de cette histoire de sentiments. Avant le départ de Cas', ils avaient même du mal à rester dans une même pièce sans casser quelque chose par inadvertance –ou manque de concentration. Ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup, si ce n'est pour échanger des banalités affligeantes. Mais il n'y avait aucune rancœur dans tout ça. Juste une gêne palpable, un embarras désagréable. Et Sam s'en amusait bien. Etant devenu un peu inopinément le confident de Castiel, il avait bien évidemment appris ce qu'il s'était passé sur le capot de l'Impala. Et il en jouait énormément. Petits regards appuyés, sourires niais, remarques pleines de sous-entendus. Il menait la vie dure à son frère, qui étrangement n'arrivait même plus à contrattaquer. Il bredouillait quelques mots, la plupart du temps, et finissait par s'en aller.

Sauf que ce jour-là, le manque d'entrain de Dean avait bien failli les tuer tous les deux.

Ils étaient à nouveau sur les routes et s'occupaient d'un problème de goules envahissantes. Et ces saletés de bestioles avaient presque réussi à prendre le dessus sur eux. Mais grâce à la réactivité du plus jeune des Winchester, ils sortirent vivants du nid à goules.

Arrivés au motel, crasseux, cheveux en bataille, tâchés de boue et du sang des créatures mêlé à leurs égratignures, Dean se laissa tomber sur le lit jusqu'ici propre…

- **Va falloir que tu te reprennes, Dean ! **beugla Sam, hors de lui. **Si j'avais pas été là tu serais en train de te faire bouffer par ces saletés, les tripes à l'air ! **

- **Oh ça va Sammy, je suis vivant c'est le principal ! **

- **Toi… Tu… Tu me fatigues ! **ragea le plus jeune. **J'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant à charge !**

- **J't'ai pas demandé de t'occuper de moi, d'abord ! **

Les caprices de Dean commençaient sérieusement à embêter Sam, qui se retenait pour ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Son frère était insupportable quand il s'y mettait !

- **Parfait ! Alors occupe-toi tout seul de tes blessures, moi je vais à la pharmacie m'acheter ****_mes_**** médocs puis à la superette m'acheter ****_mon _****dîner. **

- **C'est qui l'enfant, là ?** railla Dean alors que Sam ressortait du motel.

Sans transition, Dean retira sa chemise puis son t-shirt en grimaçant. Il avait un bel hématome sur le flanc gauche, une profonde entaille à l'épaule, une vilaine griffure près de l'œil et la lèvre inférieure joliment éclatée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas pris une aussi belle raclée ! Et il se prit à penser qu'il avait manqué de sensations fortes ces derniers temps. Ah ! La vie de chasseur…

Dean récupéra une aiguille, du fil et sa flasque de whisky et se prépara à recoudre son épaule meurtrie. Assis sur son lit, il répéta machinalement des mouvements qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire, avec les années, même si ça faisait toujours un mal de chien.

- **Je peux réparer ça**, dit Castiel en se matérialisant devant lui.

- **Un jour t'apprendras à te servir d'une porte… Et ce jour-là j'arrêterai peut-être d'être au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque ! **

- **Pardon. **

Dean leva les yeux au ciel face à la candeur de son emplumé d'ange mais il lui sourit, heureux de le revoir.

- **Affaires réglées ?** demanda Dean en continuant à recoudre sa plaie.

- **Pas tout à fait.** **Je venais voir comment vous alliez, toi et Sam.**

Dean termina de suturer son épaule et se leva, nerveux. Encore.

- **Eh bah… Tout va bien. On a nettoyé une crypte fourrée de goules ! La routine, quoi.**

- **Bien.**

Dean s'afférait dans la pièce, soudain prit d'un désir incontrôlable de ranger ses affaires.

- **Sam est partie chercher à manger, d'ailleurs ! Si jamais tu veux te joindre à nous…**

Proposition inutile puisque l'ange ne mangeait généralement rien. Dean se rendit compte de sa phrase une seconde trop tard.

- **Enfin bref… Je vais aller prendre une douche ! Euh… Salut ! **dit-il en faisant un signe de la main _assez ridicule _à Castiel.

Ce dernier se téléporta devant lui, avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain. Dans un mouvement rapide, il se colla contre le torse nu et égratigné du chasseur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche de façon proprement indécente. La Castiel hésitant avait laissait place à un pro des baisers. Il avait fait quoi pendant une semaine, au juste ?!

Et cette fois, ce fut Dean qui manqua d'air. Il se décolla non sans regret de Castiel.

- **Cas'… Qu'est-ce que…**

- **J'en avais envie.**

Toujours cette fichue expression impassible sur le visage. Mais ce regard…

- **Ne fais pas ça, Cas', j'aurais pas la force de m'arrêter…**

- **Alors ne t'arrêtes pas.**

L'ange vola un nouveau baiser passionné au chasseur dont la tête lui tournait violemment. Dean le plaqua durement contre la porte de la salle de bain et approfondi leur baiser, l'étreignant comme jamais. Il avait rêvé de ce moment inespéré. Il s'était demandé comment ça aurait été si Castiel s'offrait finalement à lui… Mais n'est-ce pas ce que l'ange était en train de faire ? Dean passa une main sous la chemise de Castiel, qui laissa échapper un gémissement timide qui rendu fou le chasseur. Il se défit un instant de ses lèvres et le tira vers le lit. Une fois Cas' à sa merci, il monta à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de désangler sa ceinture.

- **Dean !**

C'était la voix de Sam.

Dean se retourna brièvement. Personne.

- **Dean !... Dean ! Allez ! Réveille-toi !**

L'ainé grogna et ouvrit un œil vitreux sur Sam, accroupi face à lui.

- **Tu t'es endormi sur le fauteuil et t'as même pas pansé tes blessures ! T'es vraiment un gamin ma parole ! Heureusement que je suis parti qu'une heure !**

Dean ne répondit rien et se contenta de se masser les tempes. Encore un rêve…

* * *

**Je vais me faire lyncher je sens... Ne me frappez pas! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Promis j'vous balancerai du jus de citron en pagaille pour me faire pardonner!**

**A très vite!**

**Maly. **


	5. …Touched for the very first time! Part 2

**Booonsoir!**

**Me voilà enfin de retour après quelques jours d'attente pour la suite et fin de cette petite fanfic légère.**

**Lemon pour ce chapitre, j'ai noté la fameuse partie en ajoutant deux petits astérisques entre crochets avant et après la scène fatidique, pour éviter à celles que ça rebutent les mauvaises surprises ^^ **

**Lemon relativement soft cependant! J'étais pas aussi inspiré que j'aurais aimé malheureusement! **

**Sinon, je remercie encore un million de fois mes lectrices, mes revieweuses et mes followers! Je vous aime = ) **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine passa et toujours pas de nouvelles de Castiel. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le contacter ! D'abord parce que ce silence radio inquiétait légèrement les deux chasseurs, ensuite parce que leurs blessures de la semaine passée leur faisaient toujours aussi mal (d'où l'utilité d'avoir un ange sous la main !) et ensuite parce que, non sans vraiment se l'avouer, Dean mourrait d'envie de revoir Cas'.

Les deux Winchester s'étaient arrêtés sur une aire d'autoroute située au milieu de nulle part. Dean se chargeait de remplir le réservoir de l'Impala tandis que Sam s'attardait dans la station pour se ravitailler.

L'aîné se surprit à encore essayer d'appeler l'ange sous le regard étonné d'un autre client qui faisait le plein d'essence.

- **Salut !** fit Dean, sourire crispé, alors que l'autre s'éloignait…. **Sérieusement, Cas'…**reprit-il une fois seul, **ramène ton cul ici ! **

- **Je suis là, Dean.**

Ce dernier se retourna à la seconde et plissa les yeux, méfiant.

- **Je suis pas en train de rêver, hein ?**

- **Non.**

- **Bon sang, t'étais où pendant ces deux semaines ? T'aurais pu nous envoyer un message !**

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

- **Pourquoi ?**

- _**Pourquoi ?**_ **A ton avis ! Il aurait pu t'arriver le pire qu'on n'en serait toujours pas au courant aujourd'hui !**

- **Je vais bien, Dean. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.**

- **J'm'inquiète pas du tout ! **répondit le jeune homme sur la défensive. **Je… On… On est un peu amoché, avec Sammy. On attendait que tu reviennes pour nous guérir. **

Dean joignit le geste à la parole en soulevant son t-shirt, dévoilant son hématome qui avait viré au noir. Sans attendre, Castiel posa une main sur l'épaule du chasseur, qui se sentit soudain plus léger. Il respira un bon coup, heureux de ne plus avoir de douleurs.

- **Merci**, souffla-t-il.

Dean finit de remplir le réservoir de l'Impala et retourna s'assoir derrière le volant.

- **Tu montes ?** demanda-t-il à Castiel, qui, sans répondre, s'assit à l'arrière du véhicule.

- **Dean…**

- **Hum ?**

- **A propos de la dernière fois… **commença-t-il, évitant scrupuleusement de croiser le regard de son humain qui le zieutait depuis le rétroviseur.

- **C'est pas vraiment le moment, Cas'…**

- **J'y ai réfléchi, **avoua-t-il sans écouter Dean. **Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Toi et moi… **

Dean soupira, fermant un instant les yeux.

- **Ecoute, mec… Je comprends. On oublie tout ça et… On repart sur de bonnes bases. Comme avant. **

- **Vraiment ? **hésita Cas'.

- **Puisque je te le dis.**

- **Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, Dean.**

Le chasseur pouffa. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre en assurant à Castiel que les chagrins d'amour étaient pour les bonnes femmes, Sam entra dans la voiture.

- **Tiens, Cas' ! Salut !**

- **Bonjour Sam. **

Le benjamin regarda tour à tour son frère et son ami.

- **Je dérange… ?**

- **Non, non, **fit Dean en employant un ton qui se voulait complètement détaché.

)()()()()()()()(

500 kilomètres plus tard, la nuit était déjà bien entamée et l'ambiance dans l'Impala était aussi joyeuse qu'une cérémonie funéraire. Dean n'écoutait même pas ses vieilles cassettes de Hard Rock. Au début, Sam avait tenté de faire la conversation, mais ni son frère ni Castiel ne réagissaient vraiment.

Au bout d'un temps, Dean bifurqua sur un chemin en terre et s'enfonça dans la vaste forêt qui bordait la route.

- **Que faisons-nous ici ? **demanda Castiel.

- **On est sur une affaire, **expliqua Sam. **On doit déterrer des ossements qui devraient se situer dans cette forêt. On pensait camper là cette nuit étant donné que la prochaine ville est à un jour de voiture.**

- **Quel genre d'ossements ?**

- **Ceux d'un Fresai. Une espèce d'oiseau médiéval qui servait les démons, à l'époque.**

- **Je sais ce qu'est un Fresai, ** dit Castiel.

- **Evidemment, **grimaça Sam.

- **Avez-vous sa position exacte ?**

- **Pas vraiment. On sait juste que les Fresais venaient mourir uniquement au pied d'un Alisier. **

- **Entendu.**

Une seconde plus tard, Castiel s'était évaporé. Dean se gara à l'écart du sentier et sortit de la voiture, décidé à installer le campement pour la nuit. Il adorait dormir dans l'Impala, mais les soirées à la belle étoile lui manquaient un peu.

- **J'ai manqué quelque chose ? **Demanda Sam en allant vers lui.

Dean évita soigneusement de le regarder, pour ne pas se trahir.

- **Non, pas vraiment.**

- **Dean,** soupira son frère. **Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler…**

- **Et te parler de quoi, Sam, hum ?! **s'énerva le chasseur en se tournant vers lui. **Te parler du fait que je suis un crétin fini et que l'amour c'est que des conneries ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide… **

Sam n'avait pas besoin de questionner son frère pour deviner de quoi il parlait.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? **insista-t-il.

- … **Que « **_**nous deux**_** » ça serait une erreur… Maintenant que je suis fixé, je vais retourner à ma vie d'avant et profiter un peu. **

- **Dean… Je suis désolé… **

- **Désolé de quoi, Sammy ? **s'exaspéra Dean. **On est des chasseurs, bordel de merde ! Toutes ces conneries c'est pas fait pour nous. Nous on est là pour buter les démons et sauver des pauvres gens. Fin de l'histoire ! **

- **T'as le droit autant qu'un autre d'être heureux, Dean. Ça fait partie des choses de la vie, on passe tous par-là ! **

- **Je préfère en profiter avec des mecs dont j'me souviendrai pas du nom !**

De rage, Dean tapa du poing contre un arbre et s'enferma dans l'Impala, alors que Sam, paumes levées vers le ciel, lui ordonnait silencieusement d'arrêter cette stupide crise de nerf. Dean préféra faire rugir le moteur de son bébé et filer entre les arbres, le plus loin possible de son frère et surtout de l'ange.

Castiel, justement, était revenu juste à temps pour voir le chasseur s'en aller en voiture.

- **Pourquoi s'en va-t-il ? Je croyais que nous allions camper…**

- **Il est énervé. On va le laisser se calmer un peu, il reviendra quand ça ira mieux. T'as trouvé les ossements ?**

- **Il y a pleins d'Alisiers à 800 mètres à l'Est d'ici. Je n'ai pas pu déterrer les ossements. Une force démoniaque m'empêche de le faire. Mais je pense que tu pourras aisément les récupérer, puisque tu es humain. **

- **Très bien, allons-y alors !**

Sam commença à s'en aller en direction des arbres à Fresais avant de remarquer que Castiel n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- **Castiel ?**

- **Je dois régler une affaire urgente,** déclara l'ange sur un ton mystérieux. **Je reviens vite, commence sans moi. **

Sam fronça les sourcils. Ces _affaires urgentes à régler_ commençaient vraiment à être douteuses. Castiel agissait étrangement depuis son retour du Purgatoire, de toute façon. A partir de là, Sam était persuadé que quelque chose se tramait et que l'ange refusait tout bonnement de leur en parler. Il acquiesça finalement et continua sa route, alors que Cas' se volatilisa pour se retrouver… à côté de Dean, qui était adossé à sa Chevy, contemplant une magnifique cascade qui déversait son eau glacée dans un lac 300 mètres en contrebas.

- **Je pensais que Sam t'aurais dit de me ficher la paix, **soupira Dean. **Je suis pas d'humeur, là. **

- **Je ne comprends pas, Dean… **

- **Bah moi non plus, c'est marrant ! Un jour tu te jettes limite sur moi et le lendemain tu me dis que ça le fera pas. Génial. **

- **Donc tu es quand même fâché par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit…**

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation. Le pauvre ange n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de problèmes relationnels et ça se voyait. A cet instant il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour essayer de comprendre Dean et lui éviter de lui faire de la peine.

- **J'suis pas fâché… ** répondit le chasseur.

- **Tout à l'heure tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de finir… Et puis Sam est arrivé…**

- **Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée, pas la peine d'exposer tes théories sur l'amour impossible entre un chasseur et un ange. De toute façon j'ai toujours détesté les relations de couples. **

Castiel parut triste à cette révélation, ce qui troubla quelque peu Dean.

- **C'est quoi cette tête ?** **Tu penses que j'vais me lamenter sur mon sort ? C'est mal me connaître, mon pote, **mentit-il.

Car au fond, l'étau autour de son cœur semblait se resserrer un peu plus.

- **Je pensais que… Que même si… Même si nous deux **_**ensemble**_** serait chose difficile, voire carrément dangereuse, pour un tas de raisons évidentes… Tu m'aurais dit que tu t'en fichais. J'ai cru comprendre que tu m'aimais comme un homme aime une femme, alors…**

Castiel avait repris les mots de Sam et le bénit un instant d'avoir été là pour lui expliquer ces choses de la vie.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?** interrogea Dean, agité.

- **C'est moi qui t'ai ramené de là où tu étais et t'ai sauvé de la perdition. A partir de cet instant nous avons été liés. Tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point je tiens à toi et jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller pour ton salut… et ton bonheur. Je me suis sacrifié pour toi à maintes reprises et je n'hésiterai pas à le refaire. N'est-ce pas ça l'amour, Dean ? Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est le plus puissant des pouvoirs ? Bien sûr qu'un chasseur ne devrait jamais aimer un ange ! Mais après tout ce qu'on a traversé, je suis prêt à te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Ça risque d'être périlleux, mais je serai toujours à tes côtés. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. **

Dean ne se souvint pas de la dernière fois où Castiel avait autant parlé. Ses paroles lui avaient retourné le cœur et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était _touché_, en vérité. Touché de constater à quel point Castiel tenait à lui. Touché de voir qu'il était prêt à se mettre plus que jamais en danger pour lui, pour ses caprices adolescents… Non, en vérité ce n'était en rien des caprices. Il l'aimait d'un amour sincère et cette certitude lui avait fichu la trouille pour un tas de raisons. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la réflexion. Peut-être que demain ils seraient morts, tous les deux, et Dean refusa de se voiler la face plus longtemps. Il attrapa le col de la chemise de Castiel et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, retrouvant sa vigueur d'antan. Pendant les deux semaines passées, l'ange avait anticipé cet instant, et c'est donc sûr de lui qu'il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux du chasseur, se collant contre lui.

Dean plaqua Castiel dos contre l'Impala, goutant ses lèvres brûlantes de désir, explorant sa bouche avec sa langue experte. Lorsque le souffle lui manqua, il embrassa une dernière fois l'ange avant de s'écarter légèrement.

- **On devrait… On devrait retourner voir Sam… **haleta-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, Castiel fit lentement glisser son trench le long de ses bras avant de le laisser tomber par terre.

Dean dodelina de la tête en esquissant un sourire.

- **Cas', t'es pas obligé…**

**[**]**

Bien qu'indéniablement nerveux, l'ange agrippa la ceinture de Dean et le tira contre lui, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois à pleine bouche dans une étreinte passionnée. Sans se détacher de son ange, Dean ouvrit la porte arrière de l'Impala et ils se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette, l'un sur l'autre, échangeant des baisers enflammés.

Dean déboutonna la chemise de l'ange et passa sa langue sur son torse, redessinant ses muscles, puis vint titiller son téton droit. A cette caresse des plus sensuelles, Castiel se cambra et laissa échapper un premier gémissement.

- **Tu veux que j'arrête ? **questionna Dean qui avait relevé la tête, amusé.

- **Non mais… Je… me sens… bizarre, Dean… **s'alarma Castiel.

- **Arrête-moi si je te fais mal.**

Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme poursuivit ses caresses. Il embrassa le cou de Castiel, en se frottant contre lui et fut ravis de remarquer que l'ange ne restait pas insensible à ces câlineries. Castiel se mordait les lèvres, essayant de réprimer ce trop-plein de plaisir qui l'envahissait rapidement et dont il n'était pas vraiment familier.

Dean désangla la ceinture de Cas' et baissa son pantalon, ne le retirant pas complètement. Castiel était à un stade d'excitation déjà bien avancé, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps avec ces futilités. Le chasseur embrassa le bas-ventre de l'ange, puis descendit sur le morceau de tissu, ultime rempart du fruit défendu, qu'il embrassa alors que Cas' se cambrait encore, une main dans les cheveux de Dean, l'autre empoignant sauvagement le cuire de la banquette arrière.

Dean passa un doigt dans le boxer de l'ange et en un tour de main le fit rejoindre le reste de ses habits. Sans plus attendre, il empoigna le sexe de Castiel et lécha sa hampe avant de l'engloutir dans sa bouche, ce qui fit crier de plaisir l'ange, joues rouges et regard noir de désir.

Et le désir ce fit tellement intense que la grâce de Castiel sembla sortir littéralement de son corps. Alors que Dean s'occupait à lui procurer un maximum de plaisir, embrassant et mordillant doucement sa chaire sensible, une énergie étrange entoura l'Impala. Un ultra-son épouvantable qui alluma le moteur de la voiture, les essuie-glaces, les fars et la radio. A cet instant, Castiel se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, réprimant un long gémissement qui marqua l'apogée de l'orgasme duquel il était la victime. Avant que les fenêtres de la Chevy n'implosent, ses muscles se détendirent puis il posa ses yeux sur Dean, qui le regardait avec fascination.

**[**]**

- **Woow… **sourit Dean.

Castiel s'appuya sur ses coudes et Dean remonta le long de son torse avant de capturer encore ses lèvres. A la radio, Madonna chantait son _Like a Virgin_, ce qui fit rire le chasseur lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

- **Cette chanson tombe à point nommé on dirait, **dit-il, front contre front avec Castiel qui était encore étourdi. **Ça va, Cas' ? **

- **Alors c'est ça… **

- **T'as encore rien vu… **déclara malicieusement Dean, sourire en coin.

Sans plus d'explications, il dégrafa son jeans et retira son T-shirt, ne laissant aucun répit à Castiel.

A trois kilomètres de là, Sam était assis sur la souche d'un tronc d'arbre, son portable à la main. Il hésitait entre rire ou pleurer nerveusement. Car dans son élan, Castiel avait également allumé le portable de Dean et avait fait sonner Sam… Qui avait décroché… Et bien sûr qui avait tout entendu.

- **Je sens que les jours à venir vont être marrant… **s'imagina Sam en se relevant avant de chantonner : _**Touched for the very first time… Like a Virgin…**__**Nanana**_**…**

* * *

**Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre les amis!**

**Enfin, peut-être pas! Il est possible que j'en écrive un ou deux autres si mes idées se mettent un peu en ordre dans mon esprit pervers ah ah ah! **

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de ce chapitre qui ne me plait pas... mais alors PAS du tout! lol**

**Allez, à la prochaine! Pleins de bisous! Et merci encore de m'avoir lu et reviewé!**

**Maly. **


End file.
